headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Inmates
"Inmates" is the title to the tenth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tricia Brock and written by Matthew Negrete and Channing Powell based upon the Image Comics comic book series ''The Walking Dead'' by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, February 16th, 2014 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited Cast Notes & Trivia * "WD: Inmates" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired on the FOX Network in the United Kingdom on February 17th, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 13.3 million people. TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Inmates"; Notes. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead directed by Tricia Brock. She previously directed "Indifference". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Matthew Negrete. He previously worked on "Indifference". His next episode is "Slabtown". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead co-written by Channing Powell. He previously worked on "Indifference". His next episode is "Slabtown". * Actor Andrew Lincoln, who plays Rick Grimes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actor Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actress Danai Gurira, who plays Michonne, is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * It is unclear whether both Tinsley and Anniston Price appear in this episode as baby Judith Grimes. * This episode begins the "Search for Terminus" story-arc. * This is the first episode of the series with Dan Liu as a full editor. He worked as an assistant editor in previous episodes. * This is the third and final appearance of Clara, who is now a walker at this point. * This is the first appearance of Sergeant Abraham Ford. He is based on a character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and was introduced in issue #53. * This is the first appearance of Eugene Porter. He is based on a character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and was introduced in issue #53. * This is the first appearance of Rosita Espinosa. She is based on a character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and was introduced in issue #53. * Twenty-eight walkers are killed in total in this episode. TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Inmates"; Trivia. * Maggie Greene kills six walkers in this episode. TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Inmates"; Trivia. * This is the seventh appearance of Lizzie Samuels. She appeared last in "Too Far Gone". She appears next in "The Grove", which will be her final appearance on the series. * This is the fourth appearance of Mika Samuels. She appeared last in "Too Far Gone". She appears next in "The Grove", which will be her final appearance on the series. Allusions * Numerous references are made to the Governor and his attack on the West Georgia Correctional Facility. His second assault on the prison took place in "Too Far Gone". * Hershel Greene was the father of Maggie Greene and Beth Greene. He was a regular character on The Walking Dead in seasons two and three. He was beheaded by the Governor in "Too Far Gone". Bloopers * The prison bus that Maggie Greene finds on the road, which Glenn Rhee and the other prison survivors escaped on, is different than the one in "Too Far Gone". The original bus from the prison did not have yellow siding. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Inmates"; Goofs. Quotes * Tara Chambler: Hope you enjoyed the show, assholes. * Abraham Ford: You got a damn mouth on you, you know that? What else you got? .... * Daryl Dixon: They picked up the pace in here. Got up in a hurry. Things went bad. * Beth Greene: Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith. * Daryl Dixon: Yeah, faith. Faith ain't done shit for us. Sure as hell didn't do nothing for your father. .... * Glenn Rhee: I have to find Maggie. * Tara Chambler: Who's Maggie? * Glenn Rhee: She's my wife. * Tara Chambler: You guys got separated? * Glenn Rhee: I was on the bus and then I got off the help and she didn't see me. * Tara Chambler: How do you know if she made it? * Glenn Rhee: I don't know. But Hershel, Maggie's father, was a great man. And he told me all I had to do was believe, and that's what I'm gonna do. Neither one of us should be alive, right now. She got out, so you're gonna help me find her. Things aren't over. They're not over. * Tara Chambler: I want to believe that. I want to. * Glenn Rhee: You have to. .... * Sasha Williams: You can smile. You're alive, I get it. * Bob Stookey: That's not it. * Sasha Williams: Okay. * Bob Stookey: Tyreese could have made it, Sasha. * Sasha Williams: We don't know if anybody got out. * Bob Stookey: No, we do. .... * Glenn Rhee: You're just going to stay here, huh? You're just going to die? * Tara Chambler: I was part of this. * Glenn Rhee: I know. * Tara Chambler: So what are you doing? * Glenn Rhee: I need your help. Terminus mission statement Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:Tricia Brock Category:Lea Enslin